1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising device and, more particularly, to an exercising device that is held by a user to perform a swinging action.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercising device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a main body 30 having an elongate cord 32 and a grip 31, and a counterweight 33 mounted on the cord 32 of the main body 30 by a plurality of set screws 333. The counterweight 33 has an inner portion provided with a through hole 331 mounted on the cord 32 of the main body 30 and has a peripheral wall provided with a plurality of screw bores 332 for screwing the set screws 333. The screw bores 332 of the counterweight 33 are connected to the through hole 331. The set screws 333 are screwed into the screw bores 332 of the counterweight 33 to press the cord 32 of the main body 30 so as to lock the counterweight 33 onto the cord 32 of the main body 30. However, the set screws 333 are easily unscrewed from the screw bores 332 of the counterweight 33 due a frequent use, so that the counterweight 33 will be detached from the cord 32 of the main body 30 during a long-term utilization, thereby causing inconvenience and danger to the user. In addition, the cord 32 of the main body 30 is easily distorted or deformed by the set screws 333 due to a stress concentration, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the cord 32 of the main body 30.